Supernatural OneShots
by NightmaresWelcomedOnly
Summary: A bunch of Supernatural Oneshots.
1. Not a Child Anymore (WinchestersxReader)

_Supernatural One Shot_

_Supernatural x Reader_

_not a child anymore_

_"It could have killed you!" _

_Hearing this wasn't new, Especially for me. my older brothers loved me and wanted to protect me as much as they could. but it was getting out of control now. _

_"You knew that they were stronger than you, and you still went!" _

_im not proud on what i do for a living, but it was the family business.i was raised in this life, never being close to anyone, never knowing what it meant to be normal._

_"we told you were not allowed to go back out until you were fully recovered (y/n)"_

_that was the last straw_

_"it has been over a month since the accident, i am fine and i had it under control!"_

_"under control?! it was seconds away from your neck! you are done. you're not hunting anymore"_

_"you cant do that! im not a child anymore"_

_i was lucky that my bag was near the motel room door. i walked towards the door grabbing my bag just as a hand grabs my wrist_

_"where do you think you're going?"_

_"somewhere where i can live my own god damn life!"_

_i pulled my wrist out of his grip and walked out the door. never looking back_

_that was five years ago. i still hunt, keep the family business. i havent seen either of my brothers since that night. ive talked to sam once or twice but that is it. _

_that night five years ago was the night that (y/n) Winchester became the oncoming nightmare. _


	2. Am I Family? (WinchestersxSister Reader)

Am I Family? (Winchesters x Sister!Reader)

He was mad again. why? You didn't know maybe the hunt went wrong. You wanted to know but you weren't going to push it. Your father was never there. You brothers - well half brothers took you in when your dad went on a hunt that ended with you being kidnapped by demons. Your eldest brother Dean - never liked you. Right from the start he told your six year old self that you were not his family and that you had no right to be saved by HIS father from those demons. Your other brother Sam - was different from Dean. He made sure that you were always safe, made sure you ate. Even if it was in the middle of the night because Dean didn't allow you to eat. Nothing really changed. Dean still dislikes you and thinks you're just extra weight and a useless Hunter. Sam still took care of you. He trained you to hunt and kill. He would be the one you would go to if you needed some comfort after a hunt. Despite you being a full grown woman, you were extremely skinny. Dam made you eat double of what Dean ate, but nothing worked. You were deformed because Dean didn't see you as family.

You slowly leave your room to find Sam. As you turn the corner you find to demons, before you could do anything you were knocked out.

A few hours later Sam and Dean finally got back from the hunt. Sam instantly went to look for (y/n). Dean was unpacking the car when he noticed Sam standing there.

"What?"

"She's gone"


	3. Am I Family pt2

Am I Family? pt. 2

Dean just stared at his brother; "What do you mean she's gone?!"

"She's not in her room, dean"

"She could be in another room" Dean knew that that wasn't true. He just didn't want to go back out again.

"She never leaves her room; not without me" They were wasting time. Sam knew this; he needed to get you back.

Knowing his brother wouldn't jump to the chance to get you back Sam started to grab a few things he would need for the trip to rescue you.

"Where are you going? We just got back!" "I'm getting (y/n) back" He wanted Dean to go with him, to get HIS sister back.

"She'll be fine on her own, she can take care of her self" At this point he wanted to punch his brother back down to hell.

"No Dean, she won't. she hasn't been taking care of herself, I have! I've been doing it since the day you told her that she wasn't family; that dad should have just left her there to die! Why do you think she hides in her room? Why she hides from you Dean! She is smaller than she should be Dean. You turned your back to her. what happened to 'Family doesn't end in blood'? Now you can stay here and not give a damn if she is breathing or not or you can come with me and try and redeem yourself to her" Sam felt as if his whole life was lifted off of his shoulders. He was going to get (y/n) back with or without Dean.

As Dean started up the car... once again Sam got in the car with a unease look

"What? Where did they take her?"

Sam looked at his brother with guilt written into his face.

"Home. They took her home Dean" and with that they took off to what use to be home.


	4. Only Human (Spn songfic)

Only Human (SPN Songfic)

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

You had to lie about who you were, what you did with your life. Hunting, living with the Winchesters can take a toll on ones body. days without sleep, always on the road, but you had too. you needed to prove yourself to the brothers that you weren't just wasted space during a hunt

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

No matter how hard the job was, you always had to smile, pretend like it wasn't killing you. yes your life wasn't the best but it needed to be done. You were usually used as bait for most hunts. you didn't agree to it but it had to be done and when there was a nest of vampires taking young women in a bar, the brothers couldn't be used; but they save you all those years ago and it seems only right to risk your life for them

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

Human, the only thing you wish you weren't, Sam and Dean both had the angel Castiel; to heal then help them, they weren't even human at this point. Always dying and coming back, making deals. they weren't different from you, different in many ways

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds_

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

Dean - always drinking, leaving; Sam always making you do runs for them, from getting them food to research. you knew that they truly didn't want you with them, but you had nowhere else to go. you didn't complain about anything they put you threw

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

on days you wanted to walk out and never go back to them. but ' Each day will get better' that's what you told yourself

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

You were always taking care of the boys and yourself. fixing them up when they got back on hunts, making sure that you took care of there every need. You slowly gained Deans drinking habit. When they left for hunts and after they both went to bed. that was when you always broke down, having the words go around in your head 'They're just to nice to tell you to leave' ' they are only using you to do they stuff they don't feel like doing' The odd day either Dean or Sam would hear your crying in the night and tell you its ok and that they loved you as a sister, but you knew that it wasn't true. fort he next morning they would act as they usually would around you.

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

Compared to them , Castiel, Crowley all of them you were just a human. a small human who lost her way and started to follow the others. not knowing what her reason or purpose was with them

_I can take so much_

_'Til I've had enough_

they never changed. no matter what you tried they just used you as a personal slave almost. but there was so much crap you could take from the brothers before you've had enough

_'Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

Yes you were human. you made mistakes, you weren't as good as the Winchesters when it came to hunting but you did your best. you were never good enough to even help, so now you just stay in the bunker, drowning in your thoughts because to dean "you are to precious to lose in this life" they just didn't want to lose the little maid they picked up those years ago. but that was because you were only human.


End file.
